The use of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, users may interact with traditional desktop computers, tablet or slate devices, mobile phones, and so on to access a variety of functionality for work and personal uses. Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) often provide their devices with pre-installed applications. This may involve loading configuration files, installation packages and/or settings for pre-installed applications when configuring a device for a consumer. Pre-installed applications may be installed at the factory and/or be configured for installation during an initial set-up of the device and therefore may be ready for interaction by a user with the applications following the initial set-up.
Although pre-installing may prepare third-party applications for first use by a consumer, system features such as notifications, automatic updates, and live content for applications are traditionally not enabled/activated until a user explicitly selects the application, provides user settings/preferences, registers, and/or provides input to enable the application to interact with operating system interfaces, functionality, and services. In traditional scenarios, the initial set-up of the device may be controlled by an operating system in a manner that does not permit third-party code to operate. As such, pre-installed applications may provide limited or no functionality until a user chooses to interact with the applications. This deprives OEMs from being able to use system features to attract users to their pre-installed applications right away and may detract from the initial user experience with a device.